oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Quill Paiyori
History Quill's childhood in Luperion was not one filled with stories of heroes and villains. He didn't hear stories from his parents, all he ever had was his books, and occasionally his parents company with him. Books of what is and things that are like monsters and construction manuals of catapults, ballistae, and trebuchet. His parents were there, yes, but it was the company of books that nourished him. Food and water were unfortunate requirements of his body. His parents, occupied primarily with their work, left the boy to his devices. When he was shipped off to the nearest noble at the age of ten, his body was half-starved but his mind was far more developed than most boys his age. His parents barely noticed his absence, and their lives continued on with an empty room missing the books that had turned into small piles on its floor. When Quill was adopted into the house of said noble, his family were content to continue on with their lives childless. For his own part, Quill's life remained much as it had been. His books were his sanctuary. As just another noble of Luperion, Quill's new household left him to what he was good at. As a scholar, he was given time to himself. His new parents, however, ensured he was fed and watered. Even so, his single-minded pursuit of knowledge left his body weak. He rarely left the library in these peaceful years. Indeed, the library and his bedroom became one and the same, and so legendary was the tedium of his company that no one visited him unless absolutely necessary. He slowly read his way through the entire library, cataloguing and learning books that the world had forgotten. Perhaps it was the hand of destiny that guided his on the day he found that book of magic with its glowing runes. The runes themselves were legible to him, one of the languages his great learning had afforded him, but the magic they held captivated him. He immediately began to devour every arcane tome he could find in the library, and for the first time in his life, he sought the outside world in order to test his craft and his mind. It was a confusing situation for everyone. Servants stared and, though his advice was sound, the builders and engineers around Luperion bristled at this strange man's advice. And Quill was confused, too. Years of speaking to perhaps an average of fifty people a year had led him to have a very particular way of communicating. It was all too frustrating, too overwhelming, and soon his sojourns became nocturnal. The night was quiet, peaceful, devoid of the bustling life of the day. Recently though is when everything finally kicked off for quill, at the age of 18. He was kicked out of the nobles house with barely any money to spend but for what the noble gave him, and supposing his parents forgot about him long ago Quill simply bought a new hut, and with that he bought a bedroll, scrolls, and only enough food to live each day. He spent the last two years talking to nobody besides a glance on the street, a hello from a friendly stranger. Watching, scribing, and learning the dark secrets of necromancy from the books he took from the library. Finally flipping to the final pages he understood with the most ease, out of anything he had done before in magic, he understood how these things worked, and often left to where he could practice frightening mice or squirrels in the wood. He wandered back home in the dead of night after staying up for 6 hours waiting for the sun to break the horizon once more, he went to sleep. Every day for the last two years, he has been alone and practicing necromancy in his solitude of the forest and of his home. He knows now there must be more to life than what is inside his hamlet, he looks out the window for a day, and notices the things going on around him with bitter hatred for the pain he realized he has had and only been not able to feel because he was not taught, he swears to never let a life go unlived, evil and good are no factor. A life is a life, and it should not waste away in twenty years of nothing but a book. Appearance Quill is now back to his old self, brown haired, brown eyes, black sunken eyes that speak of sleepless nights, but instead of a horrible stoic attitude, he's done his best to show a smile, His constant health training thanks to everyone worrying has left him in much better shape than he had ever been in before, he's fit as a whistle, and even has some muscles to show for it, even if some of that power is through screaming soul energy coursing through him! Personality Quill... Is not exactly as happy as he had tried to be at some points in his life, on a road to either death or becoming a god of isolation and loss, he is not having a good time, still he smiles when he can, but being a lich however temporary, is not his forte. It leaves him feeling empty as all else. Friends Quill, at current is only friends with a very select few people, Lilith, Miyuki, Seona. That is all, and it's only a name. Except for Seona, she's a cutie. Enemies King Jenova, Katherine, and everyone who killed Orion, you know who you are. Aspirations Getting rid of the pain in others around him by any means possible. Whether by talking a simple problem over as much as he has to, or going out of his way to get "The rarest gem possible on Mount Death", he would go to any length to help a person, or just find another solution. Pre-Date Tick He has recently been ushered to spend more time with people, as the first and only time he was ever interrupted stumbled upon him in the form of a Girl named Tanya, who took him out for drinks, then a girl named Nabila, came and started playing music he so thoroughly enjoyed, calling her to the table, and later on in the day as the snowstorm of the month started he slept in the same room as her (entirely Platonically) Quill Has changed into a girl, for a new life, for better or for worse, entering into marriage with Jingo, and taking on a new name as well. Isabelle D. Livre Most recently she has gotten married and has become pregnant Via. Jingo and is expecting to have Fey sorceror Children.ally. Skipping the 2 years here where she had gone to hell, presumably dead, but resurrected by Jingo. And Divorcing him Quill, lives a simple life, his mind split into 2 by his experiences, talking to himself he went down a rabbit hole, but finally surfaced when he talked to Ruuska, trying to make his life better fin Present Circumstances Sarnith 4th 1005 - Quill had a very sudden intruder into his Shack in Nevermore, a vampire named Ghost Calistril 4th 1006 - Quill meets a strange small lady in a bar, well she seems nice, what's with the 4th Calistril 5th 1006 - Wow Quill and the gnome are already sharing the same house Category:PvP Active Category:Player Characters